A Gryffindor Robe
by slytherin-razorblade-princess
Summary: Snape and McGonagall storm into the great hall having an argument about who Snape is seeing. I DONT OWN ANYTHING Okay well i suck at summaries it's a Snarry and only my 2nd fic, will be more chapters if I get any reviews SLASH dont like dont read
1. Snape's Gay?

The doors to the Great Hall flew open.  
"Severus, how could you?" McGonagall screamed, whilst following a striding Snape up the center isle.  
"How could I what Minerva?" He replied smirking, as they reached the head table.  
"You bloody well know what!" McGonagall shrieked and a few first years nearby giggled as she swore. A smoldering gaze was sent their way as McGonagall turned back to Snape.  
Dumbledore stood up puzzled, "Minerva dear, what _are _you talking about."  
"Relations! Albus, Severus is having inappropriate relations!" McGonagall replied fuming. Dumbledore chuckled.  
"Minerva, Severus is a grown man, he is able to have relations with whomever…"  
"With a student!" McGonagall interrupted by shrieking. Gasps entered the hall and Dumbledore turned gravely to McGonagall.  
"Do you have some proof? Anything that may prove he is guilty, for I believe that one is innocent until proven guilty, you know that Minerva."  
"Proof," McGonagall said in disbelief and her mouth retained its stiff line expression as per usual, "Oh I have proof all right, a students school-robe and house tie were strewn about on the sofa." Everyone turned to look at Snape who was smirking slightly.  
"And you didn't think they might be Draco's? You know I am his god-father Minerva, it is only logical that he would visit me and treat my quarters like a laundry room." Snape replied with a smirk, he glanced to the Slytherin table, where he saw Draco about to get up to clarify that. Just as Draco was about to speak, McGonagall interrupted him.  
"Yes, and we all know that Draco Malfoy, hailed prince of Slytherin wanders around the castle in the Gryffindor uniform." She bit this last comment out sarcastically. Snape blanched and cursed under his breath. Dumbledore sighed in defeat.  
"Do you have anything to say for yourself Severus?" Snape just smirked indifferently.  
"Just the fact that if Minerva here didn't stick her nose in the business of others, then no one would have been any the wiser and we would only have had to keep it a secret for a little while longer." Gossip filled the hall at this biting remark when people realized that Snape wasn't denying dating a student. Dumbledore however sighed deeply, he was about to loose one of his most favored teachers.  
"I have to ask, Severus, Who was it?"  
"Pfft. Like I'd actually tell you, do none of you have any sense of privacy?" Severus replied adamant that he would not give any information.  
"Very well then, Minerva do you have any idea who it may be?" asked Dumbledore, turning to Professor McGonagall. McGonagall fiddled with her hands restlessly and Snape just cleared is throat and smirked when she looked at him. 'Well' she thought and huffed 'if he expects me to give him an answer then so be it'. Her face set into that of someone with a lot of determination. She turned to Dumbledore and started to reply;  
"The size of the robe indicates that the student is either in their sixth or seventh year, more likely to be the seventh. And the shape …" she trailed off. Dumbledore queried,  
"What about the shape?"  
"Yes McGonagall, What about the shape?" Severus repeated with a large smirk on his face. McGonagall looked flustered.  
"The shape of the robe indicated that the student was a male." She finished flushed. Silence loomed over the hall and then suddenly Ron Weasley shouted.  
"Snape's GAY!?" Snape gave him the Snape-glare-of-death and quiet calmly stated;  
"I may be a homosexual Weasley, but I most certainly am not gay. Do you see me skipping around all happy and jolly? No then I suggest you take. a. seat."  
"So Minerva," Dumbledore interrupted calmly, "You're telling me that we are looking for a Gryffindor male in his seventh year, who is without a tie and robe." At this comment, all eyes in the hall traveled over to the Gryffindor table and everyone went silent.


	2. I don't knowIt's a mystery

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys - makes me feel loved! lol All questions asked will be answered in either this chapter or the next depends how wells I feel. Sorry I haven't updated for ages but I been sick! Even now I'm sat here updating from a bed with a huge quilt, drugged up on lemsip and coughing up half my lungs while I'm typing, but I couldn't let you guys wait any longer that's just mean of me!**

** This Chappie's dedicated to kevinJOEandNICKjonasRhot: Thank you for not only reviewing on my previous story but being one of the first to review this story as well. **

**And now, on with the story...**

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

As the entirety of the hall turned to look at the Gryffindor table, it's sixth year male population took on a look that one could describe as:

'deer-caught-in-headlights', no-one heard the door of the Great hall opening, and Harry peeking his head around it.

That is no-one heard but Draco Malfoy, who sat at the Slytherin table smirking. He watched as Harry tried to creep towards the end of the Gryffindor table, far away from the other Gryffindor sixth years, and perch on the benches without anyone realising. He watched as Harry achieved the task up to about two meters away from the table before loudly clearing his throat and stating:

"Cats out of the bag Scar-head" Harry and the hall as one whipped around to look at Malfoy who was sat eating his dessert as if he had said nothing. Draco's words seemed to register and the Hall looked at Harry with recognition. Harry turned his head slightly to look at Snape, who softly nodded his head a fraction.

'Well' Harry thought, ', 'if everyone already knows, then I may as well put on a show'. He started to walk up to the front of the hall stopping halfway, when McGonagall started speaking:

"Potter? Please don't tell me it was you! Not one of my star students!" She wailed despairingly. Harry smirked,

"Don't tell you it was me what Professor?" He asked innocently. He put on his best puppy-dog eyes, yet MacGonagall wasn't falling for it.

"Potter," she began, but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Now, now Minerva, let's not jump to any conclusions. Harry, my boy, may I ask where your robe and tie are?"

"Ummmm...," Harry started looking around nervously, until he grabbed a goblet off the nearby table, hid it behind his back and did some wand-work. He pulled it back from behind him and held out a tie in front of him. "Here?" he asked hopefully. Dumbledore looked reprimanding but there was a hint of amusement in his twinkling eyes.

"Would you care to tell us why you don't have your tie and robes Mr. Potter?" McGonagall snapped.

"I don't know... it's a mystery" Harry replied with a smile. As Harry said this, Snape snorted.

"Should never have watched that film... impertinent brat." He said as Harry continued walking towards him.

"Hey!, you were the one who bought it, greasy git" Harry replied cheekily. People waited whilst holding their breaths, to see what the hated potions master would do to that insult. He simply smirked.As

Harry reached Snape, he put his arms around his neck and rested his head on Snape's chest. Snape wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and placed a kiss upon his forehead. Harry looked up and smiled at Severus.

"So how'd they find out?" he asked, ignoring everyone in the hall but Severus.

"You left your robe in my rooms before you went to quidditch this morning." Snape explained.

"Aww and couldn't Malfoy have said it was him, we were so close aswell." Harry pouted. It was at this comment that Draco spoke up in disgust.

"Yes and as MacGonagall said, everyone knows I secretly parade around in Gryffindor attire."

"Aww Drakie, you should have told me, I'd have gladly given you some of my stuff, you know, scarfs, flags, Neville's Gryff boxers." Harry shot back with a smirk.

"That is just ... ewwwww, I'm scarred for life Pots, how could you do this to me." Draco exclaimed, shutting his eyes at his mental torment.

"So what are we going to do now?" Harry asked, once again realising their audience.

"Well, I'm sure MacGonagall and the rest of the staff are going to be ordering my dissmissal, you know for corrupting you and the like. Dumbledore, of course will hush this up and find a way of keeping me here, which wont work anyway as I wrote him a lovely letter telling him were to stick his underpaid job this morning, as planned." Severus replied smirking.

"Does this mean they said yes?" Harry asked hopefully. Severus nodded, a hint of a smile creeping onto his face.

"Severus, my boy what do you mean?" Dumbledore quieried.

"I've resigned Dumbledore, the only reason I stayed here after the war was for Harry, and now that he's graduating, there is no need to stay. Now if you'll excuse me I have some packing to do. Harry, if you must, bring your friends down and we can explain, I'll call the mutt and the wolf over if you like?"

"Ooh pleasey," Harry said with a grin, "Drakie you're coming to, I have the number of a good counciller for you. Severus, give me about five minutes to grab a sandwhich, on second thoughts don't bother I'll make something at yours, we'll be down in a sec. 'kay?" Severus simply placed a kiss to Harry's forehead again then swept out of the hall.

The whole hall stood in shock as the potions master left. Harry turned to the stares.

"What... stop staring,,, it's freaking me out." Harry said simply.

"Ah well," he muttered, "If you can't beat them, leave." He smirked to himself and walked towards were Hermione and Ron were sat.

"I'm sure you two would like and explanation, if so come with me, Ginny," He called down the table, "You coming?"

Ginny abruptly stood, knocking over the person next to her. Harry laughed "I'll take that as a yes then." Saying nothing else he walked away from the table, the three trailing him.

"Draco," Harry said irritablly at the doors, "We're leaving."

"Finishing my dessert here"

"I'll make you one of my sundaes" Draco was cracking, he knew it. "C'mon Drakie, c'mon boy."

"I'm not a dog Pots" Draco said icily, as he got up from the table.

"Au contrare mon amis, I have photographic evidence that says otherwise." Draco blanched.

"YOU TOOK PHOTO'S!!? I'LL KILL YOU!!!" With that he chased Harry out of the hall, the three Gryffindors scurrying after them.

**A.N So what did you think? Oui? Non? Sorry it took so long for me to update, I was ill :( better now though. Review please, once again if I don't get reviews, I won't update. Plus it won't take as long to update as I already have the next chapter typed up. :D Almost 50 reviews!**

**S-R-P xxx**


	3. Aww Malfoy you look cute as a puppy!

**A/M: 64 reviews yay! - this may be the last chapter, not sure yet, depends on feed back. Sorry it took me so long to update... I was ill, but I will never wait so long to update again. Some of you nearly butchered me for making you wait so long and I value my life thank-you very much. **

**Lemme-no what you think and if I should add an epilogue or something like Dumbledore calling them both up to his office the next day. I'm in a writey ( - is that even a real word?:S) mood.**

**PS. REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything, if I did... well let's just say God help the world if I did.**

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Draco chased Harry down the dungeons, the Gryffindors following quickly in case they got lost. Ron, Ginny and Hermione rounded a corner to find a dead end and neither of the boys in sight. Frowning Hermione turned to see Ron kick a wall in frustration before starting to complain that it hurt. Ginny then burst out into hysterical fits of laughter and started backing towards a wall. Hermione turned round again, examining the contents of the hallway.

As Ginny reached the wall behind her to rest on it, she felt a hand snake around her mouth and another around her waist. She was pulled backwards. Struggling, she melted through the wall, to find Draco in fits of silent laughter.

"Shhhhh!" He exclaimed putting his finger over his lip, before collapsing with laughter again. Harry released her from his grip before motioning for her to be quiet, and to look at the corridor. She gasped. Ron and Hermione were now looking around in bewilderment as to were Ginny had gone.

"On three," Harry said, "One...two...three" The hidden three jumped out of the wall screaming BOO making Ron and Hermione jump a few feet back.

Ron and Hermione stared bewildered, as the three walked down the corridor, Harry in the middle with his arms around the other two. They wound around the dungeons before finally coming to rest in front of a portrait.

The portrait in question, was that of a Victorian woman dressed for a naval ceremony. Dirty-blond hair cascaded down her sandy dress and her Caribbean blue eyes bore hesitatingly on the new comers.

"Miss Elizabeth." Harry said, whilst bowing, Draco doing the same.

"Harry, who are your friends?" Elizabeth asked enthusiastically.

"Harry," Hermione spoke, "We don't have time to talk to a portrait! We need to get in." Elizabeth spoke up, a cold and biting tone to her voice.

"Well then I'm afraid that this 'portrait' is dis-inclined to acquiesce to your request!" She snipped and started fanning herself.

"Hold on a second..." Hermione cried indignantly.

"Hermione, drop it, Elizabeth, I apologize, Severus is expecting us, they're here because we need to explain to them." Elizabeth, bore down on them.

"Very well. Harry, Draco, why couldn't I have had men like you on my ship. All I had were arrogant, rude, rum-obsessed, bloody pirates." She sighed. "I will allow you passage, but bear heed my friend, do not cross me!" She directed the last part at Hermione.

The portrait swung open and Harry entered followed by the others.

Draco immediately flopped down on a tan leather sofa, propping his feet up on the mahogany coffee table. Harry made his way across the cinnamon colored room, knocking Draco's feet off the table in the process. He disappeared into a side room for a second, and then came back out to find Hermione, Ron and Ginny stood just inside the portrait, fidgeting.

"Guys come on sit down, the leather doesn't bite. Draco, chocolate or strawberry?" Harry asked whilst making his way to the kitchenette.

"Ummm chocolate... no strawberry... no chocolate... no! GAH! too hard... both??" he asked timidly. Harry walked back out of the kitchenette, ingredients in his hand. Seven sundae glasses were following behind him. He set it down on the coffee table in front of him before setting to work. He washed the strawberries in a small bowl of water and chopped them before adding them to a sundae with chocolate, three scoops of ice cream, crushed shortbread,fudge sauce and strawberry sauce. He handed it to Draco who started on it greedily.

He turned to Ron, Hermione and Ginny, asking them if they wanted one. Ginny and Hermione readily agreed, both wanting strawberry sundaes. Ron just stared moodily, still at his place by the door.

"I don't see why you go to all this trouble Harry," He finally snapped, "You have a house-elf who bloody loves you! Just get him to do them." Draco dropped his spoon in horror, staring wide eyed at Ron.

"Did he just... but he... Harry, don't say it's true, please don't stop cooking! I beg you." Ron, Hermione and Ginny all stared dumbfounded as The Draco Malfoy begged Harry, whilst on his knees. Harry just smiled and continued making a chocolate sundae for Ron. When he was finished he pushed it towards Ron, turned to Draco, who was sat hugging his knees to his chest, whispering about no more food. He reassured him before turning back to Ron.

"When food is created using magic, the natural flavor is lost. I love the house-elf's food Ron, don't get me wrong, but I grew up cooking from the time I could reach the stove. If you do it enough, you learn that there is an art to it. Even food that has been harvested by magic, has a subtle difference to food that hasn't. Every week I make Severus floo over to the leaky cauldron, go in to muggle London and buy fresh fruits and veg. from the market along with the basics from a general store." During Harry's speech, Draco stopped rocking and was now looking at Ginny, who was licking her spoon clean of ice-cream.

"Now I know Padfoot will have chocolate, but which one do I make Moony?" Harry asked Hermione. She was about to reply when Severus walked through the door holding a cardboard box marked 'shoes-SS' .

"You'll have to give him chocolate Harry, he'd prefer strawberry but the ellagic acid in them would counteract the aconite in the wolfsbane potion." As he explained this he put the box down and the three gryffindors got a good look at him. Their jaws dropped.

Stood before them was not the overgrown bat they were used to. No before them stood a man with black dress trousers and a plain white shirt, whose collar and top few buttons were undone. A littering of scars on his neck could be seen trailing underneath the shirt, where his hair had been pulled back into a loose ponytail. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, yet a thick black leather strip covered his left fore-arm like a bracelet. His movements were graceful and his six-foot-something, sinewy form moved easily. Hermione noticed, bemusedly, that he was barefoot.

Harry just smiled at his friends expressions, while Draco could see no difference. Severus placed the box in the far corner of the room, before walking to the only armchair left. After Harry made Padfoot and Moony's sundae's, he disappeared into the bedroom, coming back with a DVD and a photo-album.

Chucking the DVD at Hermione, he passed the photo-album to Ginny and Ron.

"Mione, you should watch that, Ron, Ginny, I give you Draco as a dog." Draco lunged at the two and whilst Ron just held the book out of the way, Ginny was tackled to the floor, and the two started wrestling.

Hermione and Severus watched on in amusement, and Harry started making a blueberry sundae. As he was finishing up, the wrestling stopped, ending with Ginny as the victor, straddling Draco at the hips. With the lack of struggling Draco presented, it appeared he didn't mind there current position. Ron chucked Ginny the photo album, as Draco turned his head to Harry and mock whispered.

"Potts, she's got like insane super strength."

"Draco," Harry mock whispered back, "She grew up with six older brothers." he smirked and handed the sundae to Severus, before sitting in his lap. Draco peered up at Ginny, who was glaring at him from over the top of the photo-album. She dumped it heavily onto his stomach, winding him, before giving a little wiggle and returning to look at it.

"Awww Malfoy, you make such a cute puppy." Ginny cooed. "So why did he get turned into a puppy anyway?" She asked whilst handing the album to Hermione.

"He pissed off Elizabeth, who then got one of her crew, Tia Dalma, to turn him into a dog." Harry explained. Hermione clicked her teeth at this and Severus looked at her in sheer horror.

"Oh God! Please don't tell me you upset her. Harry she didn't upset the greatest pirate king to ever sail this earth." Hermione paled.

"You mean, thats Elizabeth Turner, the pirate who single handedly lead the pirate lords in an attack against the east india trading company after rescuing the infamous Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones locker?" The affirmative from Severus was lost into the back of Harry's neck as a voice picked up from across the room.

"Captain, it's Captain Jack Sparrow. Good man, alcoholic and rum-obsessed but a good man. Severus, there are two men outside the portrait saying that you requested their company."

Severus nodded and Elizabeth traveled back to her own portrait. The door opened and Harry waited for the explosion from Sirius.

"OOH look Moony! Sundaes!"

**O...kay sorry it took me so long, stuff came up and then I had writers block. But alas I cured it in the form of a short Drarry fic called Candle in the Wind, that's been posted aswell btw.**

**Review please.**


	4. The best kept secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plot-line.**

**Sorry for the wait.**

**S-R-P X  
**

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Everyone stared in sheer amazement as Sirius bounded across the room, seemingly oblivious to the happy couple, and started devouring the sundae's left on the table.

"Sirius one of those was for Moony" Harry reprimanded from the lap of the resident potions master.

"Sorry Harry" Sirius said sheepishly glancing up at him and then back to the sundae. No one except Ginny had noticed that Draco had gone a ghostly pale.

"5...4...3...2...1" Sirius' head snapped up and his eyes were blazing with fury. He jumped up drawing his wand, pointing it at Severus. Draco subtly moved Ginny off of him and placed himself in front of her. He drew his wand out, making sure that it was unnoticeable, and pointed it at Sirius. Severus pushed Harry up by the hips and then rose fluidly in one movement facing Sirius.

"These are my quarters Black and you will abide by my rules. Please put your wand away."

"The hell I will!" Shouted Sirius, "Who the hell do you think you are?! First you brainwash my Godson and then you ask me to unarm myself."

"Sirius please..." Pleaded Harry, "He didn't brainwash me ... Please let us explain."

"Put your wand down Black"

"Harry get away from him. That death-eater scum has brainwashed and poisoned you look." ... Harry stared in desperation at Sirius. He looked from Sirius to Severus, before walking with resolution, to stand at Severus' side. This pushed Sirius over his limit and he lunged for Snape. No one expected the "Expelliarmus" to come from Draco. Sirius flew across the room and slammed into the dungeon wall before slumping to the ground.

"Padfoot!" Harry screamed, running to him.

"Harry what are you doing?... he's a mass- murderer!" Draco exclaimed. Ginny tugged at Draco's sleeve.

"Draco, that's Harry's godfather." She explained timidly.

"I don't care if he's a monkey's nephew! He murdered innocent people!" Draco screamed. "He murdered my brother!"

Silence came over the room. Draco sat down heavily onto the settee.

Sitting down next to him, Ginny pulled him into a hug. Remus looked at Draco curiously.

"The best kept secret in the wizarding world." Draco laughed harshly. "Well... almost." He said glancing at Severus and Harry.

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, on the fifth of June, 1980, became the proud parents of Draconis Lucian Malfoy and... Cygnus Ajax Malfoy. My twin." Draco ran his hands over his face whilst all but Severus and Ginny were staring openly at him. "It was his first outing, unofficial of course, he and one of the many Malfoy relatives were running a few errands for my mother. He was not a month old. She was at home looking after me. I was a sickly child. Weak. Not good enough to be the heir to the Malfoy line. Sometimes I used to think that father had wished I had died in the explosion."

Ginny put a comforting arm around Draco whilst Severus explained.

"Draco, Black, although I hate to admit this, is innocent. Both he and the Potters were betrayed by the Death Eater Peter Pettigrew. I believe your father used to refer to him as Wormtail. Unfortunately after the final battle, much as he did on the day of the explosion, he transformed back into his animagus form, a rat. Order members are out searching for him still, in order to prove Black's innocence." Severus then turned to Harry. Gently he said;

"Harry maybe you should revive him."

Harry whispered the spell and then gently put his hand on Sirius' arm, shaking it into focus.

"Siri, are you okay?" He asked. Sirius violently jerked Harry's arm off of him.

"Get your traitorous hands off me Potter. You lost all right to touch me or speak to me when you sided with that scum." He spat bitterly. Harry looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Sirius plea..." Sirius shoved him back, away from him.

"Didn't you hear me Potter?! You don't talk to me. You don't even look at me. I no longer consider you my God-son. I'm ashamed of you. What's worse, you have shamed your parents. Your Father would be disgusted if he was alive to see what his son has grown into."

Harry stumbled back as if he had been burned by Sirius' words. With one sob, he turned and ran into a door that appeared to lead to a bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

The next thing Sirius new, he was up against the wall, a pale hand cutting off his air supply. Severus had him by the neck and in his anger had lifted him a good foot above the floor. Sirius grasped at the hand clutched around his windpipe, his legs kicking wildly.

"You imbecilic little... words don't express how much I hate you at this moment. You know, out of everyone he was most worried about telling you!. Not the public, who would judge their saviour without knowing him, not his friends who have grown knowing only the mask I wore, but you! The closest thing he had to a father in his life. I'd kill you right now of Harry didn't love you so dearly!"

Remus put a hand on Severus' arm. Glaring hatefully at the now very pale Black heir, he spoke calmly.

"Severus, Harry needs you. You are the only one who can reach out to him. He has his wards up Severus, I can't breach them. Besides it's not worth killing the mutt over." Severus' grip tightened. "Go talk to him. I'll deal with Black".

Severus looked into the werewolf's eyes before releasing his grip. Sirius dropped to the floor gasping for breath. Giving him a sound kick in the side, Severus turned and strode to the door Harry went through. He opened the door with ease despite Remus' previous attempts.

* * *

Harry was curled up in a ball, hugging his knees to his chest, in one of the corners of the room. When Severus saw him he strode over, got down next to him and pulled the younger man into his lap. Harry resisted at first, but recognising the scent that was purely Severus, a rust smell from cauldrons mixed with cinnamon and vanilla, he clung to Severus, wrapping his arms around the older mans neck and burying his head into the others chest.

Severus' shirt quikly became sodden as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair, whispering soothing nothings into his ear. Dropping small kisses onto his forehead and rocking Harry back and for, created a safe feeling for his young love, whose sobs slowly became quiet whimpers.

After a while the noise Harry was making ceased all together, making Severus look down to his face.

What he saw there broke him like no Dark Lord ever could.

Harry sat staring into space lifelessly, much like Severus had found him after the final battle.

* * *

"You absolute sodding wanker!" Remus screamed at Sirius. The canine-like ex-convict stared determinedly ahead.

"Did it not occur to you once, in that minuscule pathetic excuse you call a brain that the one thing Harry wants more in this world than love, is his parents approval? And who the hell do you think you are saying what James and Lilly would approve of? Lilly was best friends with Severus, you know this even though you might not want to admit it! Is it so impossible to think that Severus might have changed since you went into that damned place?! And even if he hadn't the point is Harry has someone who loves him. NOT for being the Saviour of the wizarding world! NOT for being possibly one of the most powerful wizards who walked the world. Hell not even because of whom he is related to and considers his family,though God knows why he loves you. If anything Severus loves him in spite of those things!"

Sirius was flinching with every word and could sense that the wolf inside Remus was getting angrier.

"Severus loves Harry for being the kind, loving, sensitive, funny giving man that he is! NOT because he is 'Death Eater scum' as you put it!. And guess what Black! Harry loves Severus with all of his heart! Harry knows that you and his father hated Severus, he also knows that Severus was a death eater. Hell he went through some of the torture Voldemort cast upon Severus through his visions. You know nothing of the man that Severus is. You and James never cared to look past the fact that he was a Slytherin. Lilly did! She learned to look at the man behind the mask that he held so proudly and do you know what she found?! A charming loving young man who is not only one of the most humorous men I've ever met but sheer genius as well."

Here Sirius sneered.

"You honestly expect me to believe that snake is a genius? Pull the other one Moony!"

* * *

"Harry...Please snap out of it c'mon!... Harry!"

Nothing Severus did seemed to work. Harry had withdrawn into his memories and nothing Severus tried could snap him out of it.

Except...

No! He promised he would never do that again even if under Dumbledore's orders!

"Harry... Baby please... come back to me!"

Severus gathered Harry in his arms and pulled him tightly to his chest. If Sirius could see the tears running down Severus' face then there would be no doubt in his mind how much he loved Harry.

* * *

"Understand something Black, and understand it well." Remus answered in a deadly tone. "I am very close to loosing control over the wolf. And it's not to happy about how you hurt his cub. The way your acting I wouldn't feel any remorse watching it tear you to shreds!"

Sirius started to look a little weary.

"Yes Severus is a genius. Not only did he invent that little potion that keeps me sane enough not ti kill you when the moon is full. But he also, being the kind man he is, anonymously submitted it to the apotherical board to be registered and then set up multiple charities for werewolves in which said potion is mailed to nearly every werewolf in the UK for no charge. He brews every batch himself. Also, wanting to surprise you and Harry, he is in the middle of inventing a potion that can hone in on a specific animagus form and find their location. That means, you numb-skull, that we will catch that rat once and for all and you will be free. Listen up you insensitive bastard! If you so much as _think _about Severus in a bad way again, believe me I will not be so restraining to the wolf."

* * *

Severus walked out of the bathroom to hear Remus finishing his threat. He saw the four teenagers sitting quietly on the settee, the youngest Weasley still comforting Drace.

"Lupin, I need your help, he called from the doorway." Just past him Sirius could see the lifeless form of Harry on the floor.

"But, his wards..."

"Don't worry," Severus int erupted, "He's in no condition for those wards to be effective."

Sirius sneered.

"Why Snivelus, what did you do, drug him with one of your potions?"

The punch from Ron sent Sirius reeling in shock. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Actually Black, I think it was your words that harmed him so much that he has recessed into his mind, probably to his memory of the last battle, thinking of the words you used. Harry is reliving the worst moments of his life because of you so forgive me if I don't give a damn about what you think. Remus?"

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Sorry for leaving it like that but if it makes you feel better you won't have to wait so long for the next installment. The final chapter is already written and will be posted in a few days.**

**S-R-B xxx**


End file.
